1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sprinkler toys.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
Sprinkler play, using conventional lawn sprinklers, has been a popular summer pastime for years. Entertaining sprinkler toys are known which are specifically designed for use as a child's toy. However, there is a continuing demand for new and more stimulating sprinkler toys which facilitate, encourage, and stimulate sprinkler play.